Emotionless can become sensitive
by dathernieship
Summary: Sam and Dean are on another case in a small town in Virginia. While they're investigating they meet a vampire, who is completely different than all they've ever dealt with. That vampire is not just someone, but the manipulative Katherine Pierce. She needs help and offers herself in return. While Sam has a bad feeling for her, Dean likes Katherine, maybe even more than he wants to.
1. A good deal

**_Some of the events are taken from earlier episodes form the shows, and some of the states and facts do not match what the writers decided. Rated T for language._**

* * *

_Dean PoV_

As I'm staying low with the gun in my hands, Sam is pointing ahead with the flashlight. We warily enter the abandoned house. I'm not sure

what we're dealing with, victims have bite marks, which pointed us to vampires. But there was something different, none of the 16 victims

are dead, but they don't remember anything. Sam has no idea, while I stick to the theory of vampires...really odd vampires. I mean, why

would they leave the victims alive? How many of them are there? Also, the lost of memory has never happened when we were dealing with

vampires. I just don't know what to think.

"Sam?"I say.

"What?"

"There's obviously nobody in here, let's go talk to some of the locals."

Sam is about to say something when we hear a young woman's voice.

"Oh sweethearts, I'm here. I was waiting for you, but you two are so cautious it makes me nervous. Come, I don't bite...Actually I do, but

you get what I mean, right?"

Sam gives me a terrified look. I nod and we walk in the old bedroom. Surprisingly, there's a hot chick sitting on the bed. My head says she's

dangerous, but my instinct says 'buy her a drink'.

"So...Hello you two." The woman says with a smile on her face. This isn't a smirk, more like an innocent little girl's smile."By the way, my

name is Katherine Pierce...Petrova, to be exact. And you are?"

She asks for our names, but I'm pretty sure she knows who we are already.I have no idea what to say. When I look to Sam, I notice that his

eyes are wide open, looking at Katherine. I have to admit, I like her. Altrough I can guess what a bitch she is, I like her. You can tell by just

looking at her that she's a really strong woman.

"I'm Sam, and this is my brother De.." I give him a 'wtf man' kind of look. I hear Katherine laughing.

"Oh don't worry honey, I know who you are"I knew it, she probably knows everything about us."I just wanted to see your reaction.

Anyways, Dean, sweetheart, aren't you ready with the sarcastic comment yet?"

"Working on it"I say, trying to give her a smirk, but I can tell it didn't work."Why are you here?"

"Oh, you know...I'm searching for unicorns and rainbows to find happiness in life." Sarcastic, just like me. "What do you think I'm doing here?"

"I don't know, killing some innocent people like you bloodsuckers always do." Sam clearly wants her dead. I hate vampires as much as she

does, but there's something different about her.

"Very funny. Sorry boy, that's kind of how I survive...Anyways, as you've already seen, I haven't killed anybody...yet. Kidding, I'm not going

to touch you or any of those people."

"So are you going to tell us what the hell you want or not?" I say, this time with a serious voice.

"Now, let's have some sharing time. I'm a little offended by what you think I am. Practically, you have a point, but I'm not like

the other stupid creatures who call themselves vampire. Too pathetic, staying in groups, kidnaping people and stuff. I'm a totally different

vampire. I'm 500 years old and I can guarantee you, vampires are not what they used to be. I have no idea actually why my kind has

disappeared like a 400 years ago...just to be reborn in those idiots. Good for me, I'm the only one who survived 'the vampire apocalypse'...If

there ever was one. That's just how i explain it to myself. Now to the point. I've been following your dad, then you. Don't look at me that

way, I never wanted to harm you, which is unusual for me. I actually want to help you, or more like I need your help for something. I am

immortal and I don't only mean forever young. No human death affects me, neither does the head cutting you do. Do you wanna be

shocked? I am actually killable with a wooden stake trough the heart. Not every stake, though. An old friend of mine made of spell, making

only one stake able to kill me. Don't worry, it is undestroyable...but lost. And I need to find that witch - she knew your dad...If you wonder how

it is possible, I turned her. Hope she's still alive, because she's the only one who knows where it is."

"Are you done? Dean, I suggest we leave the bitch here and go."

"Wait." I want to hear the rest of her story, and I will wait. Actually, I think I might want to help her." Let's hear next. We may be willing to

help you, but what do we get in return?"

"Me."Katherine says and this time she has an evil smile on her face.

"No thanks, we don't need a vampire slut for one night. Come on,Dean, let's just go."

"I never said anything about sleeping with me, smartass." She looks at me. " But if we become friends as the time passes, we can arrange

something" And she playfully winks. Katherine is playing some kind of a game and I think she's winning.

"We'll try to find that witch...the vampire-witch. Which I don't think is possible, but..." Sam looks at me.

"Are you nuts? What could she probably offer us that will be good enough for us to help her?"

"I will be everywhere with you, join the hunting and save your asses. Like a personal bodyguard. What do you say?"

"No way, you emotionless bitch. You are going to screw us over, aren't you?"

"What a lucky guess Sam. I really have no emotions, they're turned off. Bothered me during my 500 years of surviving."

"What do you mean turned off?" I really don't understand,so I decide to ask.

"My kind has some major differences from the vampires who exist now. Apart from the way of killing, we need only a slight taste of blood

to keep us strong for a week. The other is for pleasure, and I'm not such a monster to kill people. I was, but being a badass bitch helps a lot

if you've got some plans for living forever in this dangerous world. Oh, yeah, forgot the sunlight. See this ring right here? Keeps me from

burning. Don't ever try to remove it. So...I can heal pretty fast, my blood also heals people if I'm geberous enough to give some of it. Now

the coolest thing of all - I can compel people. I say 'Bring me some vodka', they do it. But I haven't tried to see if it works on those fellows."

"God you're awesome." The words just slip out of my mouth. We could definately use her in our hunting.

"I know." And the innocent smile appears again.

"Sam, why are you so quiet? We can't miss that kind of opportunity! C'mon just think about it. She can save us anytime, think about how

easier it would be to get information from people! That's a great chance and all she wants in return is finding a witch. Which makes you

look a little desperate, Kath." and I wink at her.

"Don't call me like that. So...Do we have a deal?"

"Sam?"

"Dean, I don't know... How do we know we can trust her?"

"I can control people's dreams too. Wanna dream about me in my underwear?"

I laugh then i look at her. I definately like her a lot.

"Okay. We say yes. But only if you make me dream of you in your underwear."

"Good. So we have a deal?"

"Ugh...yes." Sam finally agreed. "Dean, can we talk for a minute? Alone?"

"You know, I have vampire hearing if you don't remember."

* * *

Katherine PoV

Right now we're all quiet. I'm on the backseat, playing with my hair. I'm really bored. And surprised of myself. This time I actually am honest. And my whole miserable life needs some change, so why not go hunting with a sexy boy and his grumpy brother? Oh how they remind me of Damon and Stefan. Except for the fact I was inlove with the grumpy one - Stefan. It's better now, far off him, no emotions, a new guy to distract me... But there might be a little problem with his brother. Sam doesn't like me at all, maybe hates me. But I get it, he has problems trusting anybody but Dean. And the boy has a point, that is how I survived so many years- I trusted nobody but myself.

"You two are lucky to have each other. I never got the chance to have someone close who I can trust."

"Oh we don't trust each other. After we had this...separation for a while. But we're trying to get things back to normal. You know, brother stuff."

"Yeah. I know..."

"So..what's your story? I can see you're a surviver." Sam finally speaks.

"Oh, is it obvious? Well, let's start by the fact that my daughter was taken away from me when I was 16...So I ran. Met this guy in England...The first vampire in history, he was a jerk. See, we used to get along, until I found out he was going to sacrifice me so he can remove the curse. Oh that curse almost cost me my life. He was half werewolf and wanted to become a hybrid. So when I got the chance I ran. Then, I became a vampire and the fun started. During my existance I learned how to survive - If you want to be alive, help nobody, think for yourself, lie, manipulate, and be selfish. But I guess that's just what kind of a perrson I am."

"Oh. I see now why you remind me of Dean"

"Hey!" He laughs.

"Oh no, Dean's a good guy. So are you. He never would do any of the things I do to survive. Only thing in common is the good looks" I laugh and on the mirror I see Sam smiling slightly.

"You're not so bad after all..I guess. I'm sorry." I didn't expect that.

"Oh, don't worry sweetheart, you don't have to apologize. Just stop being sad all the time. Any leads on where Emily might be?"

"Emily? " Dean rises his eyebrow.

"The witch."

"How is she a witch and a vampire?"

"Oh, she's not a witch anymore, but that doesn't mean we can't use her."

"We haven't got any leads."

"Anybody hungry?"

"I'm hungry."

"Food. I mean food. And wasn't just a slight taste of blood enough?"

"It is, but that doesn't mean I can't have more and be hungry. Also, human food still tastes good."

I look outside the window of the car and see a sign 'Mystic Falls'. For a couple of minutes we stay quiet, but then Dean awes.

"Man! Look! Food! God, I'm starving!" I turn my head to see the Mystic grill logo on my left.

"I don't think that's a good idea."They both turn their heads towards me." See, this is the town I've spent a lot of time...It used to be full of vampires of my kind, but then they all disappeared. And I'm just suspicious."

"Well, they are gone. We don't have anything to worry about." Dean is disappointed.

"Well...The people here don't like me, but the element of surprise will be in help. I hope nobody will try to kill me...Alright let's go in"

* * *

Sam PoV

Maybe I was wrong. Maybe she was a monster, but she doesn't look like one to me now.

"Matty Blue-Blue, I'll have vodka." Katherine says and winks at the bartender. His eyes are really blue.

"You two know each other?" I ask. He gives us a strange look and doesn't answer.

"For me whiskey...You know what..make that two." He looks at me. "Don't tell me you're not drinking tonight."

"I am." Right now I could use a drink.

"That's what I like to hear. Now what's on the menu...Matt?" Dean makes a pause then looks at Matt's sign. The bartender gives him a menu and Dean reads carefully. My brother really loves food. "Okay...I'll have..."

"You should try the beef burger. It's awesome, isn't it Matty?" Katherine looks him in the eyes and smiles.

"Yeah." His voice sounds croaky.

* * *

Dean PoV

We stopped in a motel just oustside the town. This time we got a room with one double bed and one small. The reception boy gave us a strange look, what was he thinking. But we probably looked strange in other people's eyes - two guys and a hot chick renting a room for one day. Yeah, I wish it was like this, but that's just like another case. This time we've got some company, pretty hot company.

Kathernie gets really close to me as she's about to kiss me, which makes me nervous. It's not like the other girls I want to bang. Well, it probably is, but the problem is that she isn't around for only one night. Instead of kissing me she whispers:

"You wanna see the compelling trick?" I nod in responce and she winks. Everything she does is sexy.

Katherine looks the receptionist in the eyes and says:

"Give him the change."

"But Miss, the room costs exactly 60$."

"I said give him the change. Which by the way is 500$."

The receptionist breaks out of her sight and reaches to get the money. And he actually gives her 500$! Damn, life is easy with that ability.

"See? You have nothing to worry about." She looks at the guy's eyes again and says: "Forget about everything."

As we go upstairs I carry the luggage.

"Katherine, that was awesome. Compel Sam to spill beer on himself!" I laugh, amused by the opportunities of pranks to do.

"Oh. That reminds me..Here, give one to Sam." She hands me over two bracelets, simple black string with an iron K hanging "It will stop me from compeling you."

"Why would you want to give us these?" I am serious, my voice is rough.

"So I can prove to you that I'm not lying about anything. I've never shared this with anyone, I don't know why I do."

"Thank you." I stare at her brown eyes for a moment, then we enter the room. Sam is already done with the unpacking, now all we have to do is sort all the weapons I'm carrying.


	2. Forever young

_**Note: In the fanfic, the events after season 6 didn't happen, neither did the purgatory/mother of all storyline.**_

Katherine PoV

* * *

I wake up and look at the clock. When I see it's 5:00 a.m., I go for a shower. As I walk past the two sleeping guys, all I can think of is to pull off a prank. It's been a long since I've controlled someone's dream. But what should it be? I walk in a circle with my robe, deciding what to make them dream about. Then I sit quietly by Sam's bed and manipulate his dream. I smile a little, thinking of what he's dreaming about right now. Now for Dean…For Dean I've thought of something special. I won't make him dream about unicorns and fairies like I did with his brother. I don't know what, but there's something about Dean…

After I get out of the shower, I see Sam smiling in his dream. I can't do anything but laugh, which makes him wake up.

"Unicorns? Seriously?!" he says with the 'are you kidding' face-type.

"Hmm. What, isn't that as good as I promised in that house?" I laugh.

"Ha-ha. Very funny, you and my brother are born for each other."

"Can't deny."

"You can't deny what?" I hear Dean saying, still sleepy.

"The girl you thought would be useful just made me dream about unicorns. You call that a bodyguard?"

"Unicorns?! No way! Sammy, were they pink or were they purple?" He laughs and his face lights up by his beautiful smile.

"See? 500 years and I still haven't lost my sense of humor" He reaches to give me a high-five.

"You two should date." Sam still has the annoyed expression on his face.

Dean suddenly stops laughing and it gets awkward. In order to interrupt the silence I clear my throat and say:

"Let's go get some burgers and see if there's a case. No need to rush for that stake."

* * *

"Found anything, Sammy?"

"Only Dean can call me like that."

"Yeah..okay if you find a case, call me. I'm going to ugh...eat" I wink at them and go towards the door when Dean interrupts me

"Where exactly are you going?" He looks concerned wheter I'm going to feed on someone or not.

"To the hospital. If you are just going to stay in that restaurant without doing anything you can come." They just look at me and don't move from their seats "I'll take that as a no. Oh and I forgot, here..." I look around, making sure nobody in the restaurant sees what i'm about to do. Then i bite my hand and let the blood drip in the empty glass that's next to Dean's burger. This makes them nervous, especially Sam." Don't look at me like that. My blood will heal you if you decide to do something stupid without me, so keep that in mind." I turn around and take a step to leave when I feel something wet on the back of my blouse. I automaticly turn to see Sam splashing holy water on me. "I get that you still don't trust me, but this was one of my favourite blouses, and since it's not sunny the water won't dry out that fast. So thank you, now I'm gonna have to change!" I am a little pissed, after we made a deal and I try to show with my behaviour that I'm helping, they still don't trust me.

* * *

Sam PoV

"There is nothing...No paranormal activity, no ghosts, nothing. I searched for that witch Katherine was talking about, but nothing."

Dean just nods for 'yes' and doesn't move his eyes away from the burger he's eating. He chews loudly, something usual for him, but I can see something's not right.

"Dean? Are you even listening?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm listening to every boring thing you say."

"I'm sorry, since when the job became 'boring' to you? Come on Dean, if there's something wrong you can tell me."

"No, no it's nothing...I'm sorry, I had a really weird dream. Anyways, maybe we should call Bobby to see if he's got anything?" He looks at me for a moment, then reaches for his pocket to get some money.

"You..you don't have to give money...Katherine, remember? Everything's easier. And what was that dream? I'm pretty sure she controlled yours too."

"No, Sam. It wasn't unicorns, or monkeys, or dragons, or anything like that. She probably did it only to you, I mean...You don't like her very much."

"Alright, let's just go to Bobby's and see if there's a case."

* * *

Katherine PoV

I look around the familiar place, which brings so much memories. After all these years, here I am - in the old Salvatores' house. Nothing changed, except for the fact that they're both gone. This place still looks good, no matter the fact it is abandoned. Good thing I know where they used to stack the blood. I could've easily gone in a hospital, like I said to the Winchesters, but I guess I needed something to remind me of the old me. The old me who didn't give a damn about anyone but herself. And now I'm helping two humans who would've killed me at the second if I didn't make a deal. I have no idea, but my emotions are messed up. Maybe because I kept dealing with them my whole life instaed of just turning them off. I just held it all in, no matter what happened. And here's the result - I keep saying they're turned off, when they're actually not. My emotions have vanished by the time,I feel and at the same time I don't. And I can't explain it, turns out I'm just a selfish bitch after all - everyone who said it was right.

I stood there for a while, now it's time to cut the crap and do what I need. I enter the next room when I hear a sound. By instinct, I go around to see if there's anyone . Maybe I'm going insane, who could it be?

"Not who, _what_" A familiar voice says. I am shocked, wasn't he dead ?!

"Stefan?!" My head is messed up, I can't think rationally.

"Guess again."

"Silas." Now I get angry. _Calm down_, I say to myself.

* * *

Sam PoV

I sit quietly in the car, I'm not in the mood. I have a bad feeling like something bad is about to happen. I notice Dean's expression. Something bothers him, but he tries to hide it like he always does.

"I know something's wrong. Tell me, it's about that dream, isn't it?"

He doesnt say anything. His eyes are focused on the road, while his hand reaches for the radio button. When the music starts, he turns it up, avoiding my question.

"Dean!" I stop the radio. This can't go on forever, he will tell me soon or early. "Tell me what's happening!" I'm yelling.

"Nothing! Nothing's happening, Sam! And that's the point. We do absolutely _nothing_. We haven't got a case since...since I don't know when. Something must be on, it's too quiet. No ghosts? No demons? Not even werewolfs. Nothing!" He is pissed, his croaky voice goes down fast.

Instead of saying anything, I look at him for a moment, then turn away.

* * *

"What's up with your number one survival rule? 'Humanity is the greatest weakness of a vampire'? What's going on with that, Katerina?"

"You son of a bitch. You did this didn't you? Well, I'm not going to just kill you. I'll give you what you deserve you evil bastard."

"Well, Katherine...Two of us can play that game. Remember the thing Dean dreamed about last night? It would be so much funnier if I change it. So what do you say?" His evil smile shows up, his eyes have fire.

"What exacly are you going to do, huh? I don't break easily, you of all people should know that. Just tell me what you want, and cut the crap."

"Oh hon, I want my peace again. As far as I remember, your friends couldn't stop me. But you little bitch ruined it, and I was forced to work for someone. Can you believe that?! All because of you."

"Wait, you're doing all this, making me weak with emotions, just because you want peace?! You're pathetic."

"That makes two of us. Anyways, you felt your life is in danger, didn't you..That's why you went searching for that stake at the first place."

All I see for a moment is a blurred figure pass right next to me, then he's all gone. I stand there for a moment, when with relief I feel the difference-my emotions are off again. God, I was starting to worry about how long I would've survive with feelings. I grab three stacks of blood, more than I need- I'm gonna have it as a dessert, just to calm myself from what just happened.


End file.
